


All wrapped up

by sloovi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, how much more descriptive can i get than fluff, i didnt go over this oops im lazy, its just some fluffy ass fluff i wrote once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloovi/pseuds/sloovi
Summary: Yuuri steals all the blankets...again





	All wrapped up

“Yuuuuuuriiiiiiiii” Viktor whined. “You took all the blankets again.”  


“You let me take them. In fact, you said you were too hot with them. Make up your mind,” Yuuri grumbled. His words were muffled by the layers of blankets that wrapped around him.  


“Come on just give me ooooone. You wouldn't let your husband freeze, would you?”  


“Maybe.”  


“Yuuri! How mean,” Viktor huffed.  


“Joking, joking!”  


“So are you gonna give me one or not?”  


Yuuri hummed in thought.  


“I have a solution,” Yuuri stated. He spread his arms out, holding the blankets outward. “Come snuggle with me. I'll give you all the warmth you want.”  


“So that was your plan all along. Be prepared to feel my cold hands.”  


“I will gladly accept them. Now come, enter the Yuurito.”  


“Yuurito?” Viktor snorted as he moved closer to Yuuri.  


“That's what Phichit calls me whenever I wrap myself in blankets like this. I am the Yuurito and you will become the… Vikrito? Viktorito? It doesn't work as well with your name,” Yuuri said as he closed the blanket  
around the two of them.  


“That's adorable. I'm gonna call you that from now on.”  


“The Yuurito lives on.”  


“You're my little Yuurito,” Viktor said, pinching Yuuri’s cheek.  


“Wow, your hands are colder than I expected.”  


“I told you they were cold. My whole body is cold.”  


“It's hard not to notice that when you're clinging onto me.”  


“Do you want me to stop then?”  


“No, I'm severely in need of more cuddles.”  


“Then more cuddles are coming your way,” Viktor said, squeezing Yuuri tighter.  


“I couldn't ask for more.”


End file.
